<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step Up Is A Universal Constant by PredictableDisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062152">Step Up Is A Universal Constant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster'>PredictableDisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth C, F/F, Married Couple, i might write a slightly more explicit continuation to this, if I were inclined to, if i were so inclined to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple night in with a little pinning-to-the-wall action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step Up Is A Universal Constant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got a prompt over at my tungle and decided to post it here too cause wtf not ya know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date nights for the Maryam-Lalonde couple usually consisted of going out in amazingly made custom dresses and getting a seat in the fanciest restaurant they felt like going to. Dave once said it was them “showing the people of Earth C that they were the model interspecies lesbian relationship that everyone should strive for”. Rose couldn’t say that she disagreed, but she had her own reasons. She personally saw it as showing off the fact that Kanaya Maryam is one of the most amazing, beautiful, talented woman she’s ever met and everyone else had gotten the short end of the stick because Kanaya chose <i>her</i> of all people. So yeah, she will admit to a bit of showing off.</p><p>Those kind of dates were nice. They were able to learn new things about the world they were gifted and even get to interact with the citizens of it. Being lauded as a god was still something she felt uneasy about, but the citizens were kind enough to at least pretend to not have been staring at them the whole time.</p><p>But favourite was those where she and Kanaya decide to simply stay at home, wearing too large clothes and curling up into each other and doing whatever they felt like at that moment.</p><p>These dates never had a schedule, no rhyme or reason for happening, no plan or forethought put in it. It would just happen. Sometimes it would be a wordless decision, other times one of them would ask for it. (Rose always much more timid when she does because she knew Kanaya loved being outside and was always loathe to ask her to be cooped up in their shared home.) Either way, they would end up in each other’s arms curled up in some corner of the house doing whatever they were in the mood to do for the time.</p><p>Tonight was one such date. The pair was curled up by the hallway of their house. They had initially decided to go out and see that new restaurant that served a mix of human and Alternian food. They were dressed to the nines, make-up done flawlessly, hair done-up flattering their face. The last thing left were footwear. But for some reason, they had both just decided that that was too much effort and so had simultaneously sat on the floor and got comfortable.</p><p>Rose pulled out her phone from her dress pocket (she loves Kanaya so goddamn much she sew in fucking pockets in her dresses) and started looking for something dumb for them to watch. They settled on a dance movie, apparently Step Up will exist no matter the universe and that’s an oddly comforting thought.</p><p>The story was… Well, it was Step Up. You didn’t really watch it for any inkling of a story, you watched it because dancing was pretty and more importantly a woman dancing can cause a gay awakening in anyone. Kanaya was more focused on their fashion during the competition sections, and Rose was content to listen to her talk about it.</p><p>It was halfway through the next movie when Kanaya stood up suddenly, bringing Rose with her. She grabs her phone and tosses it away then started gently swaying their bodies to no particular tune.</p><p>Rose laughs at her wife and presses her nose to the underside of her jaw. “The hallway isn’t a particularly large space for dancing.” She moves her hands up and rests them on her shoulders. “We are also both, if you would excuse my language, absolutely fucking terrible at dancing.”</p><p>She feels Kanaya shake slightly with laughter before feeling a kiss be dropped onto the top of her head. “That is quite true. Would you consent to me doing something else then?”</p><p>Rose hums an affirmative. A kiss to her temple was all the warning she had before her wife lifted her up and spun them around twice, her legs instinctually clamping around her waist for support. Kanaya stumbled slightly and caused her to be pressed against the wall for balance. They looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.</p><p>Rose attempts to wrangle herself in and somehow succeeds. She cups Kanaya’s face and brings her closer for a kiss, not a very successful one seeing as she’s still smiling much too wide and Kanaya was slightly laughing but it was a kiss nonetheless. She leaned away then gently butted her forehead against Kanaya’s, a form of affection trolls considered to be almost as intimate as a kiss.</p><p>She could see the jade slowly seeping into her wife’s grey eyes from this close. She admits that it was a little odd not seeing the pure grey in the sea of gold, however she loved seeing the slow progress of color in her eyes and it made her feel like falling in love all over again.</p><p>She presses a quick kiss to her nose and gently tangles her fingers in dark hair. “Did you plan on pinning me to the wall of our quaint hallway, or was your plan derailed and you had decided to simply wing it.”</p><p>Kanaya hums noncommittally. “I will not deign that inquiry with an answer, instead I would love to propose that we enjoy this current position to the fullest.”</p><p>Rose pulls back far enough to give her a raised eyebrow. “Might I know what ‘enjoying this to the fullest’ entails?”</p><p>She is only given a wide, innocent smile in response.</p><p>Kanaya gives her a soft slow kiss. Lips moving against each other, memorizing the already familiar contours of each other. A quick swipe of her tongue, then she moved to press a kiss onto the corner of her lips. Then her cheek, jaw, the column of her throat, and finally to the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.</p><p>Her breath stutters when she feels the brush of fangs against her skin. She melts further into her wife’s arms, angling her neck for better access. Kanaya sucks on a patch of skin, gently nibbling not quite leaving a mark just yet. “I do so love how small you are, dear.” She murmurs.</p><p>Rose pushes her face away from her neck. She quirks an eyebrow at her and she smiles slyly from behind her palm. “You are aware that isn’t quite a compliment?”</p><p>“Maybe, however it is quite nice to be able to lift you effortlessly and press you against whatever surface I desire.” She presses a kiss onto her palm. “Very titillating if you ask me.”</p><p>Rose snorts but acquiesces, removing her hand from her wife’s face to rest it on her cheek.</p><p>“Besides, I am but a weak, gangly troll. You would not wish to have me strain and suffer while attempting to seduce you would you?”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows at her, trying so very hard not to break into a wide smile. Years of allowing herself to show emotion has made her control over her expressions rusty.</p><p>“You are aware I can float. You don’t need to strain yourself, you can simply wrap your arms around me and I will do the rest.”</p><p>“But where would the emotion be?” She whines. “The feeling of my arms shifting to accommodate your weight as I hold you up, doing my best not to tremble as you would, no doubt, try to turn me into a whining mess. The upper hand I would have in pressing you further into the wall to allow myself to let one arm go and rake my nails all over you. The allure of flexing muscle as your legs tighten around my waist to avoid falling and my arms tightening their hold on you.”</p><p>Rose couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. Her wife glares at her but there’s no heat beneath it, just a fondness they would never be rid of.</p><p>She feels her start to playfully nip at her neck and she laughs even more. A slight increase in pressure at just the right area has her choking on her laughter then sighing happily.</p><p>Kanaya presses a languid kiss to her lips and lets her lips hover over hers. “Do you see the appeal?”</p><p>She takes half a moment before answering. “Not yet,” she pulls her closer to her body. “I think I need a demonstration.”</p><p>That was all Kanaya needed to hear.</p><p>In the end, Rose does see the appeal. Although a repeat performance might be needed for a better opinion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>